1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to rotorcraft, and more particularly to a remotely controlled co-axial rotorcraft for heavy-lift aerial crane operations and associated systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Many industries use existing manned helicopter types, which are mostly based on 1960s technology. These aging, manned aircraft are generally ill-suited for crane operations, primarily due to inefficiencies inherent in the need to accommodate the human crew. A significant amount of lift capability is lost in order to provide for crew accommodations and safety, and helicopters designed initially as troop carriers are particularly inefficient in the heavy-lift crane role. In addition, carrying humans in the vehicle requires significant payroll, insurance, and training costs.
Where used in the various figures of the drawings, the same reference numerals designate the same or similar parts. Furthermore, when the terms “front,” “back,” “first,” “second,” “upper,” “lower,” “height,” “top,” “bottom,” “outer,” “inner,” “width,” “length,” “end,” “side,” “horizontal,” “vertical,” and similar terms are used herein, it should be understood that these terms have reference only to the structure shown in the drawing and are utilized only to facilitate describing embodiments of the present disclosure.
All figures are drawn for ease of explanation of the basic teachings of the present disclosure only; the extensions of the figures with respect to number, position, relationship, and dimensions of the parts will either be explained or will be within the skill of persons of ordinary skill in the art after the following teachings of the present disclosure have been read and understood. Further, the exact dimensions and dimensional proportions to conform to specific width, length, and similar requirements will likewise be within the skill of the art after the following teachings of the present disclosure have been read and understood.